The Legend of Korra: Break
by maila08
Summary: Korra and her family have a day off from all the drama in their life...
1. Chapter 1

Thank BG-13 for not letting me slack off and correcting this :)

* * *

Korra was thrashing around violently. Mako kept trying to sooth her but she was uncontrollable. She kicked him off the bed several times when he tried to restrain her arms but nothing was working.

"Come on, wake up! It's me, Mako! Please, wake up!" he pleaded.

The Avatar continued to scream at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her face, clutching the sheets onto a tight fist.

"Korra!" he yelled again, holding her tight in his arms. The Waterbender opened her eyes and tightly held onto her husband, her nails pierced his skin but he didn't let go.

"Lin," she managed to say over her shaking. Mako gave her a kiss on her head.

"It's ok, I'm right here."

"Lin," she repeated.

He looked down to his wife and gave her a confused look. "What about Lin?"

"Kan, he attacked her. We have to help her," Korra said as she tried to get out of his iron grip. The Firebender didn't budge. "Let me go!"

He eyed her but released her from his hold. She put on her wrappings and undergarments. Korra went to the closet to pick out a shirt but swayed a little, feeling dizzy. Mako was by her side in seconds, already with his pants on. Gently he sat her on the bed and put on her pants and one of his shirts before putting one on himself.

"We need to help her," she repeated.

"We are," he answered, helping her up.

* * *

"Lin?" Korra called out as she, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin entered the Chief of Police's apartment. No one answered.

The Avatar quietly gestured the three men to a different room while she went to the kitchen. When she got there she gasped as she spotted the Earthbender on the floor, unconscious. She yelled for everyone to come.

"Lin?" she called, shaking the woman lightly. With a groan the officer opened her eyes.

"Korra?"

The Waterbender nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Aang," Korra replied. "Try not to move. I need to see if anything is broken."

The Chief of Police shook her head as the three men entered the kitchen. "I just have a killer headache," she admitted.

"Lin, are you alright?" Tenzin asked, evident worry in his voice as he helped her up. She scowled.

"I'm fine," she growled, clutching her head.

"We need to get my mother to look you over," the Airbender insisted. The Earthbender let out an annoyed sigh but nodded as he and Bolin helped her out of the apartment.

Korra stayed in the kitchen for a while, looking at how Kan had completely trashed the place. Mako pulled her into a hug and she held onto him tightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something isn't right," she whispered.

He gave her a confused look. "Lin's ok."

The Avatar nodded. "That's exactly what's wrong."

* * *

Mako thought about it for a moment. His wife had a point. The Bloodbender had not hesitated to kill the man who had cared for him but left the Chief of police alive? Why?

"I'm fine! If anyone should be in bed it should be Korra!" Lin growled, gesturing towards the Avatar who was having a hard time staying awake. Korra scowled.

"You are still going to stay in bed, Lin," Katara insisted. "Maybe you are feeling fine but you still have to rest. He gave you quite the mongoose egg," she added, motioning to the Earthbenders head.

The Chief of police brushed her hand around the area and felt a large bump, flinching when she touched it. "Fine," she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Just like her mother," the elder muttered before looking over at her former pupil. "And you need to sleep."

The Avatar groaned but nodded. She was sleepy but her mind just wouldn't shut down. It kept trying to find an explanation to why the Earthbender was alive, not that she wasn't happy. Mako wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him. He smiled and picked her up, taking her to her old room where their children were currently sleeping.

He lay on the bed and wrapped a blanket around them both. Korra snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes to sleep while her husband's scent washed over her.

"Mako?" she groggily called.

"Yes?"

"We need to look at Lin's apartment," she mumbled. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Korra, sleep," he commanded, and she did just that.

* * *

The next morning the twins woke up early. They glanced around the room and smiled when they realized their parents were there. The little Benders hopped on the bed and snuggled closer to them. Mako opened his eyes and smiled at both his children while Korra simply threw an arm around them, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Mom?" Mac whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can you take us to the circus?"

Korra opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty," Karah replied.

The Avatar groaned loudly before placing the pillow over her head. Her family laughed loudly.

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here," she mumbled.

"Mom!" the little Waterbender cried.

"What?"

"Can we?" his sister asked.

Korra eyed both her children, who were giving her their signature puppy eyes. Now she knew how her husband felt when she did the same. The Waterbender sighed heavily.

"Fine," she said. Her children high fived each other. "But you guys need to let me sleep for another two hours," she added.

Mako chuckled pulling her closer to him. His wife wasted no time in snuggling her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Aww!" the twins said in sync.

"Mommy didn't sleep well last night. Let her take a nap," he explained.

The twins nodded in understanding. "Fine," they relented.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok, Mom?" Ty asked.

The chief gave her daughter a small smile. "I'm fine, just a small headache that's all," she reassured.

"Heard you two were going to the circus," Zuko commented.

Korra nodded.

"Mac and Karah want to go," she answered.

"You and Mako could use the getaway as well," Katara said. Her former student nodded.

"That's what I said," Mako replied, giving his wife a quick kiss. She grinned.

"Are you excited?" the elder Firebender asked.

The Avatar shrugged. "I guess I'm curious to see the bear though," she added thoughtfully.

Ty cocked her head to the side. "The bear?"

Both twins nodded.

"Basco Jr.," Mac answered.

"What kind of bear is it? Platypus bear? Polar Bear?"

"It's just a bear," Karah stated.

The little Earthbender blinked and gave them a very confused look. "How can it be just a bear?"

The twins shrugged. "Don't know," they answered in sync.

Ty blinked once again. "That's just weird."

"Are you going to come with us?" Korra asked the elders. They nodded.

"We're going to visit an old friend," Katara replied with a grin, glancing at her old friend. He shook his head but smiled.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Mac said with a smile. Korra and Mako chuckled.

"It was!" Karah agreed. "I had never seen a normal bear before!"

"Kind of weird," Sozi replied.

"Basco Jr. really was something," Korra said.

"Haven't you seen a bear before?" Mako teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Aang did. I haven't."

"That's right!" the little Waterbender replied. "I saw that memory too!"

His sister grumbled.

"Hey, you're the one that said that I should do it."

"I didn't know you'd get to see Mom's past memories!" she shot back.

"Enough, you two," their father said, keeping peace between them. Sozi giggled while Korra shook her head.

"Like this Grandma?" a little boy asked, doing a double back flip. The old woman laughed.

"Exactly like that, now let me stretch," she replied doing the splits.

"Still flexible as ever, huh Ty Lee?" the elder Firebender commented with a smirk.

The Nonbender's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, her mouth dropping.

"Zuko?" she asked.

The Firebender chuckled and nodded. Ty Lee smiled and ran up to him, giving him a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Ty Lee," the elder Waterbender greeted.

"Katara!" the acrobat cried, hugging her as well. "How did you guys find me?"

"We heard the circus was in town and figured you'd to be close by," Zuko teased. Ty Lee chuckled and smacked his arm.

"Ty Lee, this is Korra, the new Avatar," Katara said, gesturing to her former student.

The Waterbender smiled and shook the Nonbender's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, so you're Avatar Korra. I've heard so much about you! Aang would be so proud of everything you accomplished," she said with a smile before glancing at the three children behind the Avatar. She gasped and took a step back when she saw a familiar face.

"Ty Lee, this is my niece, Sozi," the elder Firebender said, gesturing to the girl who clung to him.

"Hello," she whispered.

"She's Azula's granddaughter?" the elder questioned. Zuko nodded.

"Sozi is nothing like my younger sister, that I can assure you."

"And what about those two children?" she asked, motioning to the twins.

"They're my children: Mac and Karah. They're twins," the Avatar replied proudly. "And this is my husband, Mako."

"Pleasure," the Firebender greeted.

"Hello," the twins said in sync.

The Gymnast nodded and called over the boy she was practicing with.

"This is my grandson, Alex," Ty Lee introduced with a smile. The little boy glanced over at Sozi and she smiled at him, causing the boy to slightly blush.

"Why don't you kids go play?" Zuko suggested. The children nodded and ran off.

The elder Firebender glanced at the Avatar and her husband and raised a brow.

"What?" they asked.

"He meant you too," Katara replied with a chuckle. The pair rolled their eyes but Korra took off with Mako running off after her. The elder Waterbender shook her head. Sometimes they acted just like the teenagers she remembered.

"What do you say we go to my tent?" Ty Lee suggested. The elders nodded and followed their old friend, where they talked for a couple of hours catching up on the time they had spent apart.

* * *

"Thanks Mom for taking us to the circus!" the twins cried in sync, a smile on both their faces.  
Korra chuckled and lay down on her bed next to her kids. "I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves," she replied, kissing their foreheads.

"Did you have fun too, Mom?" Mac asked. His mother grinned.

"Are you kidding? It was as if I was a teenager all over again! I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

They laughed.

"Yeah, you and Dad had a lot of fun," her daughter teased before giggling. The Avatar pouted while her son cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think your sister means this," Mako said, leaning in to give his wife a kiss on the lips. The little Waterbender gagged causing Korra to smile against her husband's lips. "Am I right?" he added, wrapping his arms around her waist. His daughter nodded, her smile still intact.

"Yuck," Mac muttered. His mother laughed.

"I used to say the same thing," she smugly told her son. He scowled.

"What happened?"

"Your father happened, that's what," the Waterbender teased. Mako laughed and kissed her neck.

The twins laughed.

"But you know what?" Korra whispered, leaning forward.

"What?" they whispered back.

"Your father is not the only one who gets kisses," she said, grabbing both of them and showering with kisses.

"Eww! Mom!" the little Waterbender cried while laughing, trying to get out of his mother's hold. Mako laughed and tickled his wife who let out a yelp. "Payback time!" Mac shouted, tickling his mother.

Korra rolled around on her bed laughing so hard tears rolled down her cheeks. The Firebender finally stopped and lay down on the bed next to her, an arm wrapped around her. Their daughter looked at the Avatar and gave her a devilish grin which she returned.

"Attack!" she cried, tickling her husband.

"Dad's going to get it!" Karah cried.

The family of four continued to tickle each other until their stomachs hurt from how much they'd laughed. The twins curled up next to their mother and she smiled, wrapping an arm around them. It was only a few minutes before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Mako smiled and undid his wife's ponytails letting her chocolate hair fall around her face. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair smiling at the face she made.

"Mako?" Bolin whispered from the door. The Firebender looked up noticing that his brother was gesturing him to come outside. He placed a blanket over his family before heading towards the door.

"What is it?" he asked once outside.

"We need Korra."

"For what?"

"We found something at Lin's apartment," the Earthbender explained. "Something she should see."

The Firebender shook his head. "It can wait till the morning. Korra's had a good day and I don't want to ruin it. Not to mention she's worn out. Whatever it is, it'll have to wait."

His brother sighed but nodded in understanding. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Night Bro," the Firebender said. His brother smiled and gave him a nod.

Mako lay down in bed once more and wrapped an arm over his family. "I love you," he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! sorry for taking so long but i had a few requests to have korra have a family day...and idk how to say this, but...more likely than not this story will be coming to an end soon...but dont worry, i will be writting a sequel, but it would be on the next avatar who is to be born on the water tribe...**


	2. deal?

Okay here's the deal people: I will continue this story going for another couple of chapters on ONE condition: I will ONLY publish a story per week…keep in mind I have to come up with new villain, etc, so yeah….let me know what you think


	3. Reward for fans

Legends-Ch. 1 Introduction

* * *

**_EARTH- Substance_**

**_FIRE-Power_**

**_AIR-Freedom_**

**_WATER-Change_**

As I was growing up, my parents would tell me stories of the past Avatar's. My favorite story was that of Avatar Korra, a headstrong teenager who took on the world as a toddler, telling everyone to just "Deal with it". I didn't know it then, but my family was a descendant of this great Avatar. After her death her children, Mac and Karah, decided to form a branch in the White Lotus, to care for the next Avatar without depriving them from their childhood as their mother had been. They called themselves Guardians.

Throughout the years, benders were able to bend more than one element; sometimes two, sometimes three and sometimes all four. However, the Avatar State remained reserved for the one and only true Avatar. These talented benders were regarded as "Gifted", which make up a descent amount in the organization I belong to. I am a member of the Guardians, whose sole purpose is to protect, yet let the Avatar have a normal life, until becoming fully realized.

Avatar Korra kept peace between Benders and Nonbenders while she lived. Unfortunately, when she passed things took a turn for the worse and it was all out war. For three cycles, the Avatar tried to unite both sides to no avail. We now live in a world where theses two parties are sworn enemies. The new Avatar was born five years ago to a family of Watertribe descent, named Kyrra.

Now, you might be wondering who am I, and what is the importance of this story…Well this is one of those stories you have to listen to fist, and then find out why you did so…my name is Zarya, and my story beings in a cold yet fiery winter day, when my life changed…Forever…

* * *

A/N: This was the series i was talking about that would be a continuation of my LoK stories...because i got so many reviews on keeping them going, i decided to give you all a sneek preview..this would be the first ch...thanks a lot guys! :)


End file.
